


Lyme Party Tyme

by Izissia



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Girlcock, girldick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izissia/pseuds/Izissia
Summary: A PROMPT~!asked:Lyme the Slyme busts into a sorority party and, after a bit of confusion, gets the party going! Lyme doesn't party long before she corners a couple of peppy college sluts and lets them take shots from her tits while slime tentacles toy with them in other places~ (( Threesome, Tentacles, Breastfeeding, Slimegirlz, totally fucking awesome party time))





	Lyme Party Tyme

College! A time for learning, bettering ones self and of course, partying like the world was going to end! "Whooo~!" one girl cheers, a glass in her hand, positively overflowing with god knows what. Sambuca maybe, she looked like a sambuca kind of girl. Real classy.~  
"Holy.. Soot. Look at the costume on her!" a bespectacled thing with her hair done up in a ponytail behind her gawps at the girl, stumbling out from the halleyway a braindead smile on her translucent face.  
"Shoot?" her friend giggled, prodding the girl in the side with her elbow. "Didn't realize this was a christian friendly party." she scoffs, taking a sip of her glass before her eyes followed the gaze of the first girl. "Woah..." the blonde tart agreed, "That's.. So cool!"   
The sight that they'd seen was that of true beauty! A wobbling, green slime bunny, with a lovely fat ass jutting out beneath her pom-pom tail. Wobble, jiggle, CLAP! Her ass was so fucking amazing, and could be clearly seen through her body. Because well.. She was translucent! Her hot green 'flesh' if it could even be called that had the consistency of jello, heck it looked like it tasted of jello too! A grand chunk of the girls at the party gawped at their latest arrival.  
"Didn't realize it was halloween.." the glasses girl mumbles to herself.   
"You WISH your halloween costume looked that good! Oh my god! She's coming over! Ask her how she's see-through! She's definitely see through!"  
"Hiiiii~" the large green bunny ears twitched atop her head, "You're staring, is there something on my face~?" the bun-bun began to pat along her features, her body wobbling with every touch.  
"You're like.." blondie reaches forwards and waves her arm behind Lyme, watching the distorted green himmer of her body reflected, or was it refracted through the bunny's bod. "How are you doing this?!" she squeals.  
"Doing what?" Lyme cocked, giggling to herself. "Do you want a drink?"  
"Uhmmm..." the black haired girl was clearly less taken with the truly outstandin sight before her, this was something else, she wasn't too sure if she'd had too much to drink already. The music grew just a little bit quiet as ever so subtly they were peeled away from the party, and pushed back into a more secluded corner. The sounds of a good time could still be heard, but somehow they'd ended up in their own special world.  
A world with a fat assed bunny offering them a drink. "A drink of what~?" the blondie smiles.  
"Lyme Daiquri, of course~!" the bunny can't help but laugh at her own stupid joke. Hoisting her palms up, she furls her fingers into her chest. Her nipples stiffening before the pairs very eyes. "Hee~" Lyme soothes, as a trickle of clear wetness oozes from her nubs. "Give it a lick!"  
"I'm not sure that's..." black-haired girl moans, but Blondie love right in! Latching her lips onto that perky tit and swallowing down a mouthful!  
"Ulp!" she groans, "Fuck me that's good!" her throat burned with pleasure as it seeped its way down her face, a pleasant glow resonating from her gut and filling her body with pleasure. She shoves her face forwards again, "El!" she huffs to her friend, her face still plugged firmly into the giggling girl's green tit. "You've... Mhfff~ Gotta try this!"  
As she spoke, she seemed oblivious to the clear green tendril that slipped behind her, suckling eagerly on Lyme's chest, she makes grabby hands at her friend, her yoga pants peeled down by a tentacle behind her, a tendril which loops around her thong, and lifts it higher! Black-haired girl just moans hotly as she was wedgied, lifted up onto her tippy toes, Lyme see-saws the fabric from side to side, grinding the thin ribbon of panty between her asscrack.  
"You've.. Got to try this." her eyes shone with the very same green as Lyme's body, her lips were practically painted with the Slyme's titflesh, like she'd woke up this morning and applied neon green lipstick. She reaches to her friend, as a tentacle slips into her ass, and pushes her face into Lyme's wobbling chest! The bun's fingers curl into her hair and holds her there. "Unf~!" that tendril wirthes and flexes, before straightening up and hoisting the black haired girl onot her tippy toes. She had been so focused on getting her friend hooked on the same booze she was addicted to, she totally didn't care her thong had been ripped down, and her cunt was being filled!  
The tentacles peeked from between Lyme's cuntflesh, thrusting and pumping their slick wetness into the girl as she made her friend drink! The black haired girls glasses were pushed up her nose, towards her forehead thanks to being held against the slippery wet slime. The bunnys's body wasn't entirely solid, it effortlessly pushed inwards, but it retained its shape, thanks to its firm skin. She really was like jello, huh~? "Mhmffff!" the black haired girl moans as one of Lyme's tentacles thrusts beneath her shirt and bulges it out! Like a python slipping beneath her skin and pushing towards her throat, she was made to titfuck that fat fucking shaft as she sucked, and sucked, and sucked!  
Both girls eyes glowed bright green, blondie leans her face in and slobbers on the other tit! "Mhmfff! This is my fucking.. Shlurp! Song!" she howls, and slams her ass straight down on Lyme's length, popping a squat, there and then, she still tried to suck on the girls titty while she bounced her ass to the beat! Each of their cunts was being speared by now, the moaning slime delighted with her newest partygirls! Thwap! She strikes each of their asses, just to see which would bounce best!   
"I love this song too~" the black haired girl moans as she begins to bounce her body all the more eagerly along Lyme's lengths, a second driving into her snatch, a third into her ass! Their panties were around their ankles as they owned the fucking dancefloor! Flaunting their bodies, even if it was in their own lil corner for everyone's cameras to stare. Naturally the sight of two girls getting their ass and cunt tenta-fucked was definitely facebook worthy~.  
Lyme swings her hips forwards happily, her fat ass bouncing, her thick thighs jiggling. She writhes and moans in bliss as her tentacles shift and thicken, straightening up within their holes, "Here we go~!" the bunny squeals like a DJ and begins to BURST! Her lime green wetness pours from her cunt~ Her tits~ Her tentacles thicken at the base before that very thickness rushes to the tip of her lengths, and bursts into her girls! Black-hairs chest got it first, her outfit soaked through, tainted green and clinging to her body like she was at a wet-tee contest, she was totally wininng by the way, considering all of Lyme's tentacles were waist-below for Blondie~.  
Their cunts and assholes shudered and soon burst that thick green load all over the floor, their thighs. The slime's gooey thickness merging with their own girly arousal, of course they fucking came, their bellies bloated thanks to the sheer size of the bunny's cumload that was dumped into them!  
"Come on~!" Blondie moans as she was impregnated, gesturing a recording girl towards the pair. Schloorp~ Lyme stuffs a cumming tendril down her face.   
"We're just getting started!" her friend squeals.


End file.
